The Lost Sibling
by charlie candle
Summary: It all began when I was taken away from my world and placed in one full of demons and angels. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This story is set somewhere in season 8, I don't own any of the supernatural characters . . . sadly.

I was stood in the shower when the light began to flicker slowly, thinking nothing of it I ignored it and went to grab the shampoo when the light began to flicker faster and then suddenly stopped. This made me freeze, I'm very superstitious about things, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself I slowly walked out of the bathroom and inspected my flat, it was only a one bedroom so it was a quick look around. I found nothing, but I had seen enough "Supernatural" to know what a flickering light meant, and I know it's just a show but I have always been cautious to say the least. Throwing on some pyjamas I checked everything was locked and then clambered into bed and let sleep consume me unaware of the figure watching her from the shadows.

I awoke the next morning feeling uneasy as though something ominous was coming, I quickly got dressed and began packing my bag for work, and mindlessly I reached under the bed for some provisions in case I needed them. I checked, rock salt, holy water and a small iron rod, "you can't be too cautious" I whispered to myself, closing my bag I grabbed a piece of toast, shoved my earphones in and left. Fall Out boy was blaring in my ears when I felt a shiver go up my spine and the uneasy feeling came back, I looked around but nothing, nobody was around and there was no noise, not even the wind.

The day went pretty smooth, being a chef wasn't the easiest job but it's what I love, my passion is to one day be a top chef in America that is my dream. It was gone 10 by the time I had finished and it was pretty dark outside, I debated ringing a taxi but decided a nice relaxing walk home was just what I needed. I didn't listen to my music on the way home as a precaution, being so dark I need to have my wits about me. I just reached the underpass when I felt the shiver down my spine again and the lights under the tunnel began to flicker.

I began running, feeling scared, this isn't a coincidence I thought, I could feel my heart beat faster and my legs shaking as I pushed myself faster. When I reached the end the lights had stopped flickering, I stopped and looked around, seeing nothing I put my head in my hands trying to gather my breath back, only hearing the beating of my heart in my ears. Then all at once I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and I felt the earth vanish beneath my feet, that's when everything went black.

When I felt the ground beneath me again I slowly opened my eyes, I had to blink several times, my surrounds had completely changed, I was now stood on a gravelly road surrounded by fields that seemed to go on forever. Slowly turning around my eyes fell on the figure who had grabbed me, I stumbled back not believing my eyes, I took a few more steps back feeling the colour drain from my face, I pulled my bag to my chest. Swallowing my fear I managed to speak one word "Crowley".

"Hello Darling" his sultry voice replied, thick with his British accent, "Finally found you" he added before taking a step towards me, I instinctively took one back still not grasping the situation, this isn't real I must be having a nightmare. I pinched myself hoping in vain, but as I felt the sting knew I wasn't asleep, this is real, Crowley is standing right there in front of me looking devilish in his black suit with a smirk on his face. "This isn't real" was all I could muster in my weak voice but loud enough to hear my British accent.

"Oh love this is real, it has taken me a while to find you but here you are standing in front of me" he said taking another step towards me. "I never imagined you would be in a different world and look so….delicious" he smirked taking another step towards me. That's when I started to panic, I know what Crowley is and what he's capable of, taking another step back I managed to find my voice, "What do you want with me?" I almost growled remembering the provision's in my bag and feeling a bit strong.

"Oh so many things…" his voice dripping with danger "but first I need to get rid of those Enochian symbols" he finished with an almost business like stature. As he raised his hand and clicked his fingers I began to feel my insides burn making me collapse to the ground, I hugged my chest as tears sprung to my eyes from the pain, I had never felt anything like it. As the pain subsided my senses started to come back to me and I could hear his footsteps getting closer, I reached inside my bag forming a plan I grabbed the bottle of holy water. As he reached me I quickly spun around and threw the water into his face and taking the opportunity while he was distracted I poured the rock salt around him and formed a ring trapping him.

I watched as Crowley opened his eyes and the look of shock on his face as he couldn't move "Kitty has claws, now be a doll and let me out of this before I rip your tongue out" he almost screamed at me. Quickly reacting I managed to pour the rest of the salt out and create a devils trap, hoping that will hold him for a while. "You think this will hold me while you run away, look around you sweetheart there's nowhere to run!" this time screaming each word making me jump and cower. He was right where am I going to run to, the strength draining from my body I began to slowly walk backwards when I heard what sounded like a flutter come from behind me.

Staring at Crowley's face, his eyes narrowed and looked behind me with hatred and angry, as I slowly began to turn around I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me too them, I started to struggle fearing the worst, another demon.

"It's ok, we're here to save you", recognising the voice straight away I pulled myself out of his grasp and took a step back, I couldn't believe it, I rubbed my eyes forgetting about the raging demon behind me. "Gabriel? Balthazar?" I whispered.

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, I know it's a slow start but all the fun starts now. I was going to have this as OC/Crowley but there may be others thrown into the mix. The shower thing actually happened to me and that's where this story is born from. Look forward to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been so long, hope you enjoy this next chapter.

"Gabriel…..Balthazar" I whispered again not quite believing it, I had hoped beyond belief that they weren't actually dead and here they are. I felt tears spring to my eyes as I hugged them with all my worth, I was saved, I could go home. Bringing my attention back to Crowley looking furious as hell, I bravely took a step towards him, "how do I get home?" I asked feeling stronger and safer with the two angels behind me.

"Click your heels three times and say you want to go home" he said in a cool, hushed voice, then his attitude changed, "I'm the only one in this bloody world that can send you home and darling I have no intention of doing that" he smirked. I could start to feel a slight breeze getting stronger when I noticed the salt start to blow away, I quickly turned to Gabriel and asked him to take me somewhere safe. I felt him grab my waist and pull me into a hug but before we disappeared I glimpsed back at Crowley who was just standing there with the biggest grin on his face and then it went black.

I woke up on what felt like a bed and opening my eyes I scanned the room to see I was in a motel bedroom, my bag was placed at the end of the bed, I had seen enough on TV to know what it was. Then all the events of last night came swarming back, I wasn't in my own world, I was in the 'Supernatural' world, Crowley had kidnapped me and Gabriel and Balthazar saved me and must have brought me here. Shooting up I called their names to no avail, what should I do I'm here all by myself, I grabbed my bag to check everything was still inside, it was all there including a note.

Sorry we had to leave without telling you but nobody

Knows we're still alive and we want to keep it that way for

now. You need to call Castiel and ask him to take you to

Sam and Dean, they will be able to help you. We will see you soon.

G & B

Without a second thought I called Castiel's name hoping he would respond and before I could move there was the sound of flapping coming from behind me. I swiftly spun around and there before me was Castiel, I couldn't believe it, I mean I know he's done some shady things in the past but here he was.

"You called for me?" he said in that deep monotone voice while staring at me as though something was on my face, feeling uncomfortable I just come out and asked him "I need you to take me to Sam and Dean please". His head tilted to the side as he continued to stare at me "who and what are you? He asked taking a step forward, what did he mean by that, "my name is Isabella, I've been brought here from my world and I need to get home". Again he took another step forward "you had Enochian symbols carved on your bones but they're gone" he said cocking his head to the other side, "Crowley said that and said he had to get rid of them and then my chest felt like it was on fire" I exclaimed. His eyes went wide and before I knew it he grabbed me and I felt the earth beneath my feet disappear and come back and I was standing outside the men of letters bunker.

I stared at the door I had seen so many times on t.v and could start to feel the sting in my eyes as tears began to trickle down. "Are you hurt?" I heard Castiel ask staring down at me, I tilt my head up shaking it and then just stared at him still not believing I was here with him. He looks so innocent and caring that it's hard to believe what he's actually done, maybe I should say something to reassure him that he's a good angel. "Castiel you're a good angel, everything you have done has been what you thought was the best, Sam and Dean are lucky to have you" I said in hushed soothing voice as his eyes suddenly became wide. He slowly walked up to me while keeping his eyes locked onto mine, he put his hands on both sides of my head and closed his eyes, I felt a burning pain in my head and memories flashing before my eyes and then he took his hands away and it stopped. "Someone or something is blocking some of your memories, but something in your memory is calling me, I just can't find it" he exclaimed while staring deep into my eyes. "There's one other thing, your birth was not in another world it was here", I could feel my eyes bulge and disbelief swim in my head, but he had seen my memories, me being born in this world. My head was hurting and my vision became blurry and before I knew it everything went black.

Hey guys sorry it's been so long, I'm just laying the groundwork for the story and in the next few chapters there will be a lot more action, hope you liked it and thank you for reviewing and adding the story to your favourites, it's pushed me.


End file.
